


Moaning Lisa Smile

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Harrington, Consent Issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In-Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Billy Hargrove, Other, Queer Themes, boy pussy, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Billy maybe kind of hides the fact that he’s an Omega because he’s too queer, and too pretty, and would rather not deal with a bunch of idiot Alphas trying to screw the gay out of him. But Steve’s not an Alpha. Steve is also very pretty.





	Moaning Lisa Smile

**Author's Note:**

> **There’s an attempted assault** but it’s not between Billy and Steve.
> 
> Omegaverse needs boy pussy. Fight me.

Billy like, knows. Even before he’s old enough for the talk about hormones, and heats, and sexual polymorphism, he understands that he’s _different._

 

He knows that his dad’s junk isn't the same as what he has. Not just bigger. It’s a different shape entirely. Billy wonders briefly if he might be a girl. But he doesn’t look exactly like his mom either.

 

Elementary school is a time of scientific curiosity and data collection. Playing doctor. Pantsing classmates. He learns a whole lot. He’s different from most of the boys, but not all of them. There’s another kid, Josh Spark, who is like Billy. Well. He’s like Billy under his boxer shorts. Not personality wise. Josh is soft, and quiet, and nervous. Never speaks up in class. Sits alone at lunch until Billy starts to sit with him.

 

The other kids tease Josh. Call him a Sow. A bitch. Billy starts punching people in the face when they say shit like that. Because he and Josh need to stick together.

 

Because Josh is pretty. And Josh smells nice. He smells like flowers, and spring, and vanilla ice cream. Billy gravitates towards him. Towards his fluffy brown hair, and gentle smile, and his delicate hands.

 

He’s a little sad when they go to middle school and have to start taking scent blockers. He gets it. Every Alpha and Omega has to do it. Because otherwise no learning would happen. It would just be a sweaty pile of hormones run rampant. He and Josh have to take the pills. Because he and Josh are Omegas. They have to stick together. Billy has to snarl at the taller, more muscular boys who approach with a gleam in their eye. Because Josh is too sensitive, and flighty, and doesn’t know how to reject someone.

 

Summertime after seventh grade seems like a dream. Billy bathes in Josh’s natural scent. Presses his nose up against Josh’s elegant neck, inhales deeply, and it makes him ache. It makes him _wet._ Josh gets fever warm, squirms under Billy’s touch, says, _yes, please,_ _oh god, Billy_. Because Billy’s hands aren’t delicate. They’re wide and rough, and when he gets his fingers into Josh—where he’s silky and slick, and pulsing—it’s a cataclysm. Josh shakes. Squeezes around Billy’s fingers. Says it feels so good. Begs for it not to stop.

 

Josh’s mom finds them naked and rutting together and tries to keep them from seeing each other. It’s entirely ineffective. A month later, Josh goes into his first heat, and Billy climbs in his window, and Josh’s mom gives up. Because at least Billy is better than an Alpha. He’s not going to get her poor son pregnant. It’s not so unnatural for Omegas to fool around with each other. Used to be tradition. You don’t share a heat with an Alpha until after the wedding.

 

Billy doesn’t think he will ever want to fuck an Alpha. But that’s not the sort of thing you say.

 

***

 

In the ninth grade, Josh betrays him. Starts dating some meathead named Kyle. Because Kyle has a knot, and that’s what Josh _needs._

 

“It’s just biology,” he mumbles. Looking at the ground. Brushing his fluffy brown hair back behind his ear. Billy knows all the nervous tics so well. It makes him feel even sicker. “Like. I care about you so much, dude. But… I mean… you don’t have the parts? I wanna have kids someday.”

 

“I get it.” Billy says. Even though he doesn’t. Even though there’s a horrible twisting in his stomach and he kinda feels like crying.

 

Really, it shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone that Billy beats the shit out of Kyle a couple months later. After Josh has stopped talking to him. Because Kyle doesn’t want them hanging out together.

 

Billy should get suspended, but he doesn’t. Because he’s short, and pretty, and nobody believes that he’d take the first swing at an Alpha that’s almost a foot taller than him. It must have been self defense.

 

It doesn’t make Josh want to talk to him again. It doesn’t fix anything. But sometimes lashing out makes Billy feel better. So he’s not sorry.

 

***

 

There are other Omegas around. It’s a big high school. Most of them latch on to an Alpha. Because it’s safer. A single Omega is a beacon for unwanted attention. Leers, and sexual comments, and idiots constantly demanding your time and energy.

 

Most people learn to leave Billy alone. Because he’ll kick, and scratch, and bite. He’ll snarl and deck someone in the face if they dare get handsy. He’s not that imposing at first glance, but he’s strong.

 

The problem is the Alphas with bigger knots than brains. Billy is _hot_ . Billy is _up for grabs._ Billy is a “virgin” and a wild bronco just waiting to be tamed. They all think they’ll be the one to change him. To corner him, and seduce him, and settle him down. They all figure they can fuck the crazy out of him.

 

He gets in so many fights, he eventually has to switch schools. Has to start going to a place two towns over. So far away that his dad buys him a car, because the bus would take too long.

 

Nobody knows him. They aren’t drawing on any history besides him being a random new kid that got transferred because he’s Troubled. He’s good at basketball. Before long, the other guys are clapping him on the shoulder and calling him _bro._ Nobody’s inviting him to their house in the middle of the night, or making comments about his ass, or acting weird about him using the locker room instead of a private stall even though he always keeps his underwear on. And it hits him. They don’t get it. They think he’s just a beta or something.

 

And yeah. He can definitely run with that.

 

***

 

It’s Billy’s fault that they have to uproot and move across the country, to live in the shitty house, in Nowhere Indiana, that Susan’s grandparents left her.

 

It’s Billy’s fault despite Neil’s missed mortgage payments, and inability to refinance because of his awful credit, and inability to hold a job because of his stupid Temper, and the fact that he drinks always any savings they ever manage to accumulate. Neil bought the house when he was the co-owner of an auto shop. They got into to trouble when he was working part time at a gas station.

 

But the real Trouble is that Billy won’t whore himself out. Maybe he might have considered it, had he been given any choice or information about the situation. But what happens is that he gets home on a random Tuesday night, and Neil says to come upstairs, and then he shoves Billy into the guest bedroom with a strange Alpha blocking the only exit.

 

It was likely a strategic choice on Neil’s part to put them in the room that doesn’t have a window. But that means Billy just has to defend himself instead of trying to escape.

 

“Damn, you were pretty in the pictures. But you’re even prettier in person.” The guy smiles, closing the door behind them. Approaching much too quick for comfort. He has straight white teeth. A thick neck. Thick arms. Thick everything.

 

“Look—I don’t know what the fuck is going on here—“

 

“Shhhh.” The guy has the nerve to press a finger to Billy’s lips. “No need for you to talk, sweetheart. If I wanna know something, I’ll ask.”

 

Billy takes a step back. The guy follows. Tries to box him in against the wall.

 

“No. Don’t touch me.” Billy snaps. “Back the fuck off.”

 

“He said you were feisty. Am I gonna need to gag you?”

 

He’s too close. Billy snarls. Bears his teeth. But the guy seems to think it’s cute instead of a threat. He actually laughs.

 

People underestimate the damage a panicked Omega can cause against somebody that’s not expecting resistance. After Billy knees him in the balls and claws up his face, it’s kind of a blur of rage.

 

Billy doesn’t actually rip the guy’s dick off. But it’s a near thing.

 

It’s not till later, after the ambulance, and the cops, and a lot of screaming, and a black eye, that Neil reveals the guy was the loan officer’s kid. So. It’s Billy’s fault that they move to Indiana. But he’s not exactly sorry about it.

 

***

 

Hawkins is boring.

 

It’s a small town and it’s definitely kind of repressed. People keep giving Billy side eye for his mullet and his pierced ear and his leather jackets. People here go to church every Sunday. They have community picnics and youth groups and the cops have nothing better to do than bust teenagers for breaking stupid laws.

 

All the Omegas have partners. Not a single queer in sight. Billy wonders if these people would even comprehend the meaning of gay shit if it punched them in the face.

 

So he lies low. Doesn’t get laid, which is a bummer. Maybe he keeps picking fights to work out the sexual frustration. Maybe picking fights is intrinsic to his personality. But one thing’s for sure, it’s fun to mess with Steve Harrington. He occupies an interesting gray space of being visibly annoyed, and occasionally spouting something catty, but not really taking the bait.

 

And Steve Harrington ain’t bad to look at either. With those big brown eyes and the fluffy hair that has more than a passing resemblance to Josh Spark. But that’s not something Billy wants to examine too close.

 

He’s not about to out himself. It’s not like Steve would be worth it. Probably.

 

***

 

It’s irresponsible to barge into Billy’s room like, the day before he’s due for a heat and tell him to leave the house. Not that Neil keeps track. Or even checks the calendar in the kitchen that Billy fucking puts the dates on. It’s even more irresponsible to tell him to leave the house to _find Maxine._ Because normally, Billy can’t give two shits about Maxine. But when he’s flooded with hormones, and the Alpha of the house is telling him that the _child is missing._ Well.

 

It’s sure efficient, sending a feverish Omega off to retrieve a family member. He tracks her down in record time. All the way to the Byers house. He barely stops to consider how weird it is to find her there. Just like he only half registers the fact that it’s Steve Harrington who comes out to stand between him and his sister.

 

Really, Steve’s lucky Billy doesn’t try to rip his throat out. Just like the Sinclair kid is lucky that Billy doesn’t snap his neck on the spot. His body is telling him to curl around Max and snarl at anyone who comes within reaching distance, and protect her with his fucking life. The still rational parts of his brain are screaming that he’s acting like a crazy person, and he should just let the little bitch do whatever it is she’s doing here.

 

Then Steve punches him in the face, and the rational parts of Billy’s brain go out to lunch.

 

Steve isn’t an Alpha. But he’s tall, and he’s aggressive, and he’s a threat. Billy knows how to defend himself, even without the rush of adrenaline telling him to clear a path and drag Maxine out of there by the scruff of her neck. He fights dirty. Mean. He’s so unspeakably angry. Don’t get between a mother and her cubs. Even if they’re surrogate cubs that she doesn’t like that much.

 

The sense of betrayal Billy feels when it’s Maxine who sticks a needle in him and incapacitates him is indescribable. It’s like he can actually feel his heart shattering. His chest caving in. There are tears in his eyes. Even as he’s passing out there on the floor, all he can think about is that he failed. He can’t protect her.

 

***

 

Billy wakes up in the back seat of his car. Covered in cold sweat. Shivering. He’s slick. Aching. His skin is crawling.

 

There’s another tap on his window. Someone is knocking. That must be what woke him up in the first place. Billy is sore. He tastes like blood. His head hurts.

 

He looks up. Steve Harrington is standing there, with a split lip and a strange look in his eye. Billy doesn’t really think about it. He just reaches for the handle and tugs the door open.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Steve inhales. Sharp and deep.

 

Billy can only imagine the wave of pheromones that just rushed out at him. Hit him like a brick wall. Billy hasn’t taken blockers since yesterday morning. With the heat edging in, he must reek.

 

“What the fuck are you staring at,” Billy mumbles. Drags himself to a seated position. He’s tingling all over. Hormones flooding in with every pulse of his heart. Dulling the pain. Soothing him. Making him feel loose and pliant.

 

“You—you’re—you’re in heat?” Steve swallows hard, like there’s a lump in his throat.

 

“No shit,” Billy snorts.

 

The reality of his situation is hazy, but present. Billy is in no state to drive. He’s in a strange place. With no idea who else might come along. The car will have to do. It’s as safe a nest as he’ll be able to get.

 

Why exactly he opened the door for Steve is a whole other thing. Because like, he and Steve just beat the shit out of each other. So he shouldn’t think of the guy as _safe._

 

But also Billy is soaked. There’s a wet spot on the front of his jeans. And Steve is so pretty. Billy wants to get fucked. He wants to come his brains out. From what he’s heard, King Steve is more than capable of making that happen.

 

“You coming in or what?” Billy snaps. Unbuttoning his shirt. Clothes are awful. He hates how constructive they feel. Naked is better. He wants to press up against the cool leather. He’s already flushed pink.

 

Steve stands there like an idiot for a few more seconds, before dropping the baseball bat he’s holding, sliding into the car and shutting the door behind him.

 

Billy squirms out of his jeans. Completely free now. He crawls over into Steve’s lap. Kisses him. Tastes salty. Also like sweat and blood. Like violence. He already smells like Billy scent marked him. Smeared all over him while they were rolling on the floor. Steve smells like Billy already staked a claim. God, that’s hot.

 

Steve runs his hand up Billy’s thigh. Brushes his long fingers between Billy’s legs, where he’s slick and throbbing. His breath hitches. He’s exploring. Not doing anything useful. Just feeling Billy out. Rubbing so lightly over his dripping pussy and his hard little cock. It’s an inch long, if even that. More a clit than anything. But whatever. It gets Billy off just fine, and that’s what matters.

 

“Put something in me or I’m gonna slap you,” Billy groans.

 

Steve slides two fingers into him and yeah. That’s nice. Billy shudders. Clenches around them. Steve rubs his thumb over the head of Billy’s cock, and he’s coming. Gushing all over Steve’s thighs.

 

“Oh my god.” Steve’s voice pitches a little higher. All strained and desperate. Billy likes that.

 

Steve slips another finger in, and Billy likes that even better. He moans, all soft and breathy. Which makes Steve really start to fuck him. Fingers sliding in and out, making filthy slick noises. He rubs Billy’s cock a little harder. And it’s another pulse of bliss. Steve doesn’t stop, and neither does the orgasm. It just rolls, one into the next, into the next. Billy is making an awful racket. Nails digging into Steve’s shoulders. Head thrown back. Eyes closed. Grinding on Steve’s hand. Greedy for more.

 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Steve shifts enough to get his zipper down. Pull out his cock.

 

Billy doesn’t need any encouragement. He lifts off Steve’s fingers and slides onto his dick in one fluid motion. Steve clutches his hips. Resting his head against Billy’s shoulder. Swearing under his breath. Because Billy’s hot, and wet, and buttery smooth. Feels amazing. He knows he does.

 

He wonders for a moment if Steve’s ever fucked an Omega. Maybe not. They don’t usually go for Betas. Even Betas with square jaws and big dicks. Billy is kind of an outlier. In that he’ll fuck anyone but an Alpha, instead of Alphas exclusively. He has no interest in getting knotted. Never has, never will. He’s a _queer_ and he’s always been sure about it.

 

Billy starts to move. Slow and dirty. Rocking back on Steve’s cock barely enough to let it slide in and out. Steve is gasping. Hanging on for dear life. Staring at him wide eyed. Maybe not sure this is real.

 

“You’re not gonna last,” Billy laughs. “I guess it’s fine. You just have to eat me out until you’re hard again.”

 

“Fuck off.” Steve smiles.

 

He yanks Billy further down on his dick with surprising force. Billy takes the cue to speed up. Get rougher. Their skin slaps together. And Steve’s hitting the good spots. Billy’s thighs are shaking. He’s tensing. He comes when Steve leans forward to start sucking on his neck. And again when Steve bites him.

 

It’s not hard to get Billy off when he’s like this. It’s not some sort of achievement. But Steve is still good at this. Better than most. Billy’s fucked a lot of people. So far this is at least in the top twenty. Maybe the top ten.

 

Steve manages to hold out until Billy’s come another couple times. He wraps his arms around Billy and squeezes him so tight as he rides it out. Pulsing. Filling him up.

 

Billy is actually a little tired. Doesn’t protest when Steve lays him out across the back seat and drapes his shirt over him. Billy hands over the keys without protest. Doesn’t even ask where they’re going before drifting off to sleep.

 

***

 

Billy wakes up in a garage. Steve picking him up. Bridal carrying him into a house that’s big, and fancy, and empty. Billy’s too out of it to register a lot about the scenery. He’s only really awake when Steve puts him down in the shower and turns the water on.

 

Most of the time, Billy bristles when anyone tries to do things for him. In the throes of heat, he’s placid as Steve climbs in the shower with him. Runs his hands across Billy’s back. Down his sides. Between his thighs to wash some of the mess, but it quickly turns into something else. Billy ends up with his chest pinned against the cold tile. Steve pounding into him from behind.

 

“Feel so good, baby,” Steve mumbles against his neck.

 

Billy isn’t quite purring, but it might be a near thing. Especially when Steve starts playing with his cock. Making him shiver apart. Every orgasm gets progressively messier, until Billy is squirting all over the place. Moaning much too loud. Squirming like he’s not sure if he wants to get away.

 

Steve comes inside him again, and Billy’s too tired to really care. He’s warm and relaxed. Agreeable as Steve turns the water off, and rubs a fluffy towel over Billy’s skin. He lets Steve lead him to a soft bed. It’s much better than his car. He doses off as Steve’s asking if he’s hungry.

 

***

 

Billy wakes up a little cold. Extremely sore. Thighs achy. His pussy tender in that kind of annoying way that reminds him he got dicked down hard, but makes it so he can’t really jack off about it because it would hurt.

 

Steve’s asleep. Mouth half open. Drooling on the pillow. It’s unflattering to say the least.

 

Billy pulls on a pair of sweatpants he finds on the floor and wanders down to his car to get cigarettes. He could go home. But he’s kind of interested in what’s going to happen if he stays.

 

So he makes a pot of coffee. Goes to sit outside on a wrought iron chair by the covered pool. He knew Steve was a rich asshole. But Jesus.

 

He smokes three cigarettes and is starting to think about actually leaving when he hears the glass door slide open behind him. Steve walks out in a flannel bathrobe, holding a cup of coffee. He’s got one eyebrow raised as he sits down next to Billy.

 

“You’re still here.”

 

“What about it?” He ashes his cigarette on the ground. He’s not going to deny the little tingling feeling that’s blooming just from Steve being in close proximity. He’s also not going to mention it.

 

“Nothing, I guess.” Steve sips his coffee. Looks over the rim of his mug. Eyes crinkling at the corners like he’s smiling.

 

“If you tell anyone this happened, they’re not gonna believe you. And I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Billy smiles right back, smarmy and a little mean. He can’t help it.

 

“Noted.” Steve wraps his long fingers around his coffee mug and holds it close to his chest. Slightly less pleased with himself. But not telling Billy to get out.

 

They sit in silence for a little while. It’s not uncomfortable.

 

“Uh… I know you like, didn’t plan on this or anything. But if you ever need someone to help you out again…”  

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll put your card on the rolodex.” Billy leans back in his chair. Maybe putting himself on display a little. He knows how people like to stare at the slope of his neck. His flat stomach. The muscular curves of his thighs.

 

“Or uh—even if it’s not for a heat or whatever. I mean. I had a good time. Seemed like you did too.”

 

Billy wishes he were wearing sunglasses so he could pull them halfway down his nose and raise an eyebrow at Steve all dramatic. As it is, he just snorts. Lets out a harsh little laugh.

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you come off a little desperate, Harrington?”

 

“Not really. Most people are flattered at the offer.”

 

There it is. Billy smiles for real this time. He likes it when Steve bites back.

 

“I’ll think about it.” And he really will.

 

Billy will be thinking about Steve Harrington fucking the living hell out of him for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the [Wolf Alice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z71df68qLp0) song.
> 
> I'm on the dying, apocalyptic wasteland that is [tumblr](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/). Join my suffering.


End file.
